Time Spent Together
by wons
Summary: Nobunaga and his love have spent Christmas together for some time now. This time though, two special guests join them.


"Let's spend some time together tomorrow." her calm voice said as she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed up the starlit night.

"Let's do that." Nobunaga replied back, cuddling closer to her under the protection of their warm blanket.

In the quiet night before Christmas they promised to spend more time with each other. It had become their little tradition over the years. In his time period the next day didn't hold any special meaning, that is, until she made that day special for him.

"Christmas, was it?" he recalled when she first told him about this foreign holiday.

She looked up at him with eyes full of life, "Yes! You still remember the name." A teasing smile played on her lips that followed with her soft giggles, "I suddenly remember how you had trouble pronouncing it at first. It was very cute."

"There's a first for everything, as you yourself told me." He gently tucked some stray of hair behind her ear to have a better look at his love. Suddenly smirking, he stole a kiss to erase that smug smile, "And look at you, how bold you've become to call me cute of all the things so openly."

"There's nothing in the world that will change my mind about you being cute," With the sweet grin still lingering on her lips she leaned closer and placed a kiss at the corner of his lips, "but being cute isn't all that is to you, is it?"

Both of them felt playful, but didn't make any immediate moves in this still night. At last, as it grew darker and colder they decided to go inside and lay on the futon to further warm themselves. Little did they know their night hadn't ended yet.

Finally the d-day was here. If it were her present time the Christmas songs would be playing in every mall, the streets would be decorated with lights, people would either do last minute shopping or spend some time with their beloveds. Here the atmosphere was nowhere near that. The sky was filled with clouds and she could only hope for a white Christmas. She had gotten used to her current time life though and the most important thing for her was the shared time together with the people she cared most about. The fact that she could share her experiences and memories with Nobunaga was great, but that she created new memories together with him was even more special and important to her.

In the early morning she decided to step out to the market to do a few errands so that her evening would be free. While she stood near a stall to look at some fabrics, she noticed a small figure fidgeting around anxiously. The child was in front of a stall selling a few kinds of fruits. The little boy picked up a fruit when the owner was immensely busy with another customer. Just as he was about to take away the fruit with him, his eyes met with the chatelaine herself. The fruit fell from his hand and he ran away.

The stall owner noticed the activity and grumpily muttered, "Seriously, street kids during winter become a real pain in the ass." He shifted his attention to the chatelaine, the lady he recognises always coming to buy fabrics, "Apologies, my lady. It would be better to ignore that sight, as youngsters stealing during this season is just increasing," he showed a business like smile, "Would you like to buy some tasty fruits? As an apology for a lady of your status to witness that near my stall, I'd especially like to give you some delicious kinkans. They're good to eat during winter too, my lady."

She wasn't used to be treated as a lady of high status a lot. It happened sometimes when people knew her relationship with _the_ Oda Nobunaga, but otherwise in her daily life she was treated as an equal. And that's what she preferred as well. Getting her mind back to where she was, she bought some fruits from the owner. The stall owner thanked her and earnestly told her to buy more the next time.

She started to walk where she had seen the boy run and turn. When they had accidentally locked eyes she saw many emotions play across that little kids face, and now she couldn't feel at peace until she saw if he was fine this cold Christmas Day. She wasn't sure if she would find the boy still around the area, but her heart still hoped to look for him.

Luckily, the boy didn't go too far away. He was crouched down at the side of the road some few meters away from a tea shop. He was warming up his hands and blowing on them. A few passerby's just walked past him. One person, however, stopped and crouched down in front of the kid. That figure handed a warm cup of tea and the kid after much consideration took it. The person wrapped a shawl around the kids shoulder with a look that said, there isn't much more he can do.

The chatelaine widened her eyes. There wasn't a mistake - that remorseful look couldn't have belonged to anyone but Kennyo. They hadn't met each other in a long time. Still, it made her happy to see him. She approached them both in good spirits. She crouched near them as well. Both of those whom she approached looked at her with shock because of another being joining them. Kennyo's surprise came from seeing an old familiar face.

She smiled and addressed Kennyo first, ''Long time no see, Kennyo.'' Then turned to the young boy, ''Hey, if you remember we actually saw each other a couple minutes ago.''

The little kid showed no intention of answering back and held onto his warm cup of tea tighter as he tried to hide himself. Kennyo eyed their interaction and was about to intervene, but he noticed the young lady before himself smile more kinder. She took out something from her bag and held it in front of the child and spoke, ''Have some kinkans. They're tasty and good to eat in winter.'' She encouraged him to take a few and showed patience. She even ate one and made an expression showing 'Mm! How delicious they taste'. A smile naturally formed on Kennyo's face as he observed the interaction. Next the chateline even offered some kinkans to him and as soon as Kennyo accepted the offer, the little boy took a few too and ate them. His expression lit up and he continued to eat more. Azuchi's lady chatelaine offered her whole fruit bag to the kid and kindly told him to take more and any other fruits if he wants. The little boy wasn't as timid anymore and took the bag to search through it.

The two adults stood and started talking to each other. Kennyo fixed his robes to shield himself from the cold and spoke as he looked at her again, ''It's been a long time indeed, young lady.'' Curiously he asked right away, ''Do you know this young child?''

''Actually, no, I just saw him, um, wanting to eat some fruits. Though he ran as soon as he saw me looking.'' Kennyo nodded as he understood the meaning of what she was trying to say, and she continued, ''But Kennyo, is this kid someone maybe you know?''

Kennyo shook his head denying. He looked at the boy, busy eating and drinking. "He's an unfortunate soul I happened to run into. Why I'm saying he's unfortunate is because he told me he got kicked out from the household he served. Usually household owners aren't that cold hearted to kick out kids during this cold, but it happens, and I've encountered children in his situation before."

"It happens… right.." Some kind of realisation settled in her and she eyed the boy pitifully. He seemed to be roughly 11 years old, thin and with thin enough clothes on this cold day as well.

The boy got up, handed the empty bag to her, bowed down to both of them in a form of thanks and started to walk away. MC was quick to stop him and ask him where he's going. The boy just shrugged, as it was something that had to be dealt with by him, and told he'll just wander around until he finds shelter.

After a short inner monologue she thought about offering him a place to stay, at least for tonight. She got down to the kids eye level and asked for his name. At first he looked back and forth between Kennyo and her, but told them soon enough that he was called Haru. After the chatelaine briefly introduced herself she formulated her next words carefully, not wanting to scare him, "How would you like to accompany me home? You can stay the night?"

Haru frowned dubiously and shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not planning to work at a new house just yet…"

Raising her eyebrows she denied that quickly, "I'm not asking you to work there! It's so cold outside and well, today is a day I consider no one should feel cold. Or at least not you now that I've met you."

Deep in thought Haru then pointed at Kennyo, "Then I want this man to come with us." He grabbed Kennyo's ropes in order to not lose him.

MC beamed up at the suggestion, clasped her hands and exclaimed, "What a wonderful idea!"

Kennyo stood agape, not knowing what to say all of a sudden. Though soon enough regained his senses, moved away the child's hand clutching his robes and spoke with determination, "I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea."

MC knew what he might be referring too. But it's been quite a long time since their conflicts and there was peace… she hoped?

Haru pouted and the chatelaine invited Kennyo herself, politely though insistently, "Please, Kennyo. We should have tea and catch up. Haru will only come if you come as well."

Just as Kennyo was immersed in thoughts about how to deny the little lady without hurting and being rude, Haru took hold of his staff and ran with it. Both MC and Kennyo gasped, and Kennyo turned to get it back, "Boy, give it back. It's not a plaything."

"No! I'll only give it back if you come with us."

"Haru," MC got near him, "it actually is a dangerous staff. Give it back, please."

"No." was the kids only reply.

Kennyo sighed and started walking towards them, but Haru started walking further away again. This time MC got an idea. She stopped Kennyo in his tracks and then whispered a plan to Haru. Not few minutes later, Haru was holding her left hand and she had the staff in her right hand. She turned back to Kennyo with a smile and Kennyo let out a sigh of relief. But then he noticed the mischief in their eyes. They ran. They ran with his staff towards the castle. He stood there dumbfounded, and Haru turned back quickly to shout at him to come get them. Kennyo heard their giggles and saw a familiar look he came to love on "Lady Oda", as some people have started to call the Devil King's lover. Though, the smile on her face was still the same one if the young lady he come to knew over the time and that smile helped clear him all his troublesome thoughts. So, even if he's going to the devils nest, he feels like why not, if it's the heavens angel herself inviting him.

He signed again, a troubled sigh and started following them, this time with a genuine smile even he didn't know that had blossomed.

After much discretion the castles chatelin got Kennyo and Haru to her room. She had given Haru some pair of warm clothes and offered snacks to both him and Kennyo. Haru had warmed up to both of them and looked happy most of the time.

In the Christmas spirits the chatelain got another idea. She told them to rest in the room and that she'll be soon back. "Don't worry, I'm gonna bring something warm to drink back. I promise, you both will love it!" she said.

Thus, she went out and got to the kitchen. Lucky for her, the castle staff didn't work at this part of the area late in the evening.

She was thrilled to make this simple "secret recipe" that she hadn't even made Nobunaga taste yet. Mostly because she never had the ingredients or at least not at the same time. This year though Nobunaga had provided her with extra supplies and she had long planned to share it with him. Little change of plans happened now by inviting 2 more people, but, oh well, the more the merrier.

Just as she was done in the kitchen, she heard some loud voices. Oh no… she really hopes that's not Hideyoshi. He would be furious to have an ex-active hater of his dear Lord here. She hurried to her room. When she got to the scene of the crime she remembers a scene from a tv show she watched long time ago in the future. The situation before her eyes would look almost like that scene: her coming back with beverages, but then seeing everything is in chaos and fire. Ok, maybe not that dramatic, she thought, but the scene before her was a little out of how she had imagined.

Nobunaga was seated at one side and was dragging at one arm of bearsace while Haru held most of Bearsace's body and tried to keep it at his side. All while that, Kennyo had just lowered his eyes and was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Nobunaga!" She yelled in surprise and quite disbelief. If anything she thought, Nobunaga and Kennyo would be sparring, not this…

Heads turned and they froze while none of them let go of the bear. But Nobunaga regained his posture and questioned, "What is this amusing surprise? I was expecting to see you, but instead I saw," he threw a glance toward Haru and then back again to the host of this evening, "this kid holding Bearsace hostage."

Haru pulled at the bear, "I am not! It's soft and I'm just borrowing it for now."

"You're saying borrow now," Nobunaga didn't let go of bearsakes arm, instead pulled on it more, "but will wanna own later."

Kennyo joined in disapprovingly, "Tsk tsk, to think the devil king is fighting a child over this strange looking….-."

"Bear. It's a cute bear." MC interrupted. Then went over to Nobunaga and demanded him to let go of the stuffed animal, "Nobunaga. No." She got closer to him, enough so that others couldn't hear, "If you don't stop this right now, I won't talk to you, for a week- No, more than a week. But most importantly, it's Christmas so sharing is caring, remember?"

She knew how possessive he got over his possessions. Especially special ones like bearsace, because of its uniqueness and meaning that it has for the both them. But, over the time they've spent together, she now knows how much Nobunaga despises silent treatments. So, this threat should do its wonders.

And it did. Nobunaga admitted his defeat and Haru then cuddled Bearsace. Kennyo looked in awe. ''I guess even the devil can change because of love.'' He threw out the comment.

After much explaining about how everyone got here, Nobunaga was more amused than surprised.

''Tell me, love,'' Nobunaga took hold of her hand and she blushed slightly at the smooth motion, ''What's this surprise were waiting for?''

She gasped as she forgot about that and stood up to go bring the drinks, this time four cups. Haru stood up as well to follow along with her and help her. Although she was worried about Kennyo and Nobunaga being together, she also thought some minutes together would benefit everyone. Just as soon they both were together in the room they started to talk about the country, a bit politics and so. Mostly it was Nobunaga showing interest but Kennyo did reply to all of his questions.

Kennyo asked one question too at last, but it was rather personal, ''Is today a special day for you both?''

Nobunaga smiled to himself and as he looked at Kennyo he nodded.

At that moment Haru burst in the room, ''This is so delicious! It's c-c-ho something m-''

''Chocolate milk.'' MC helped him remember the name as she set down the tray with the rest of the cups. ''It's chocolate milk, here please give it a try. It's warm so be careful.'' She handed both of the men their cups and watched their reactions. Kennyo's eyes lit up and Nobunaga sighed in delight. And soon flooded the questions on how and what, and compliments.

Food and sweets were placed no later and just as that more conversations kept flowing through the evening. The evening wasn't planned with the two new people but it still warmed the chatelains heart to share christmas, and generally a good time, with others she came to care about.

Haru had fallen asleep after the food and the lively atmosphere. Kennyo had thanked for the evening despite practically being dragged here, but still he left with a warm feeling. All left was to spend some time her most loved one, Nobunaga.

As she was seated beside Haru, giving him a blanket and stroking his hair, Nobunaga came to sit close to her. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed at Haru, so Nobunaga put his arm around her shoulder and encouraged to lean herself on him. ''What is it, I wonder, occupying your mind?'' asked Nobunaga.

She stopped the stroking motion as she escaped her thoughts and looked up at Nobunaga. He had a kind expression and a peaceful one. One that said the day went better than imagined and it ended even better, which is together with each other. She shifted herself to cuddle him better and spoke, ''Just thinking. About Haru and his life. About how i met him and Kennyo today. And this evening.''

She suddenly smiled, but Nobunaga could sense some sadness in her voice, ''Haru told us about how the house he works at kicked him out. Just this child working is something hard for me to digest, but the fact that they kicked out him on this cold is inhumane.''

Nobunaga took hold of one of her hands and gently stroked his thumb in soothing motions over her fingers. There wasn't much to say besides agree with her. Saying the times are different, or that's just how it is here is useless because Nobunaga feels what she feels too. He knows from personal experience that just to survive in this world one has to start from a very young age.

MC continued, ''I'd like to do something. For Haru more immediately, but for children like Haru from this town I'd like to open a shelter of sorts. I'm not sure yet about if it's gonna be a long term thing or...'' She turned to look Nobunaga straight in the eyes, ''But I want to do something as long as I have the ability to.'' Her expression changed just as fast again, which was another one of the things Nobunaga loves about her, she got back to hugging him again and asked, ''I know you may think it sounds cheesy but I don't care. What would you think about going out every Christmas and sharing the joy and love? To share food and clothes, and warmth to those who might need it?''

His brilliant fierce fireball, he thought as he affectionately gazed down at her. There was no way such a kind idea that warmed his heart would not please him. ''Wonderful.'' was the only thing he said before he stole her lips in a soft kiss. They both gazed affectionately at each other and longed for the many new memories and Christmases spent together ahead.


End file.
